Commercial photographic print developers have heretofore produced individual photographic prints by first developing and printing several customers' roll film on long continuous strips of photosensitive paper. These strips are then fed through a film cutter for cutting into individual prints. The continuous strips are usually provided with indexing holes, one for each print, such that the cutter can properly align each print prior to severance from the strip. The cutter also trims each print to remove the index hole. The developed print strip typically is wound into a roll from which it is drawn intermittantly into the film cutter by the cutter indexing device. In order to minimize the likelihood of improper indexing, the roll desirably is unwound by the cutter indexing mechanism so that little tension is applied to the print strip.
It has become desirable from the customer's point of view to be able to mount photographic prints without use of external aids such as corner tabs or the messiness of liquid cement. Until the present invention, however, commercial, mass production processing of roll film into prints has not permitted the commercial film developer to offer the customer a better means of mounting photographic prints.